Users of electronic devices and content prefer instant gratification over waiting for churning processors, loading data, and network bandwidth availability. When users click a link, launch an application, or click play to watch content, the user expects a near instant result. However, sometimes the instant result is not provided. Particularly when it comes to streaming content, network bandwidth availability and processing power can limit how quickly streamed content begins playing.